The Spell of an American
by Dragon-of-Luck
Summary: When exchange students come to Hogwarts...Will one be able to steal the heart of the Slytherin Prince? I bite at summeries gimme a break.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did then this story would be in stores and not on this web site. Also the song is by Green Day. This is not a song fic but there will be some through out the story. Plus Half-blood Prince Never happened Dumbledore lives!

Chapter one: New students

It being the first day back at Hogwarts after the summer everyone was excited to begin the new school year. Everyone was talking, saying how this year was going to be the best year. Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with the rest of the Seventh years. He was boasting about getting to be Head Boy and have a different dorm for the rest of his schoolmates. The only down fall was that he would have to share the same area and air and the prefects from Gryffindor, them being smart-ass Granger and the Weasel.

Soon after the sorting hat Dumbledore stood from his position at the teacher's table to make his yearly speech. It began as they all did. "I would like to welcome the new students as well as welcome back the rest of you. A few quick reminders the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Curfew is at 10:30 sharp, prefects and head students are allowed one extra hour for patrolling the halls. The Hogsmade trips are for those in their 3rd year and above, also a new rule has been instated. All students wanting to go must be passing all classes and not missing any assignments.

"Before the feast begins I would like to announce that this year Hogwarts has participated the forgen exchange student program. We have four new students, one for each house, that will replace those who are missing." At this comment everyone was looking around to see who was missing and once again started talking about what was going on. Once again Dumbledore called for silence.

"These four will not be sorted by the sorting hat but rather by who they are replacing and who is at their home school. Treat them will respect for they may teach you about what the wiziarding world is like in other places.

"Now our first new student comes to us from China." Everyone watched as a Chinese girl about 5 foot 3 entered the Great Hall. She had thin, short raven black hair and walked with a lot of grace. She wore the robes of he country and on the back she wore what looked to be the crest of her school. "This is Miss. Jieyan Wong from China's Institute for Young Witches and she will be replacing Miss. Mary Suns from Huffelpuff."

A welcoming cheer came from Hufflepuff.

The next student to enter the hall was a young man. He was 6 foot and had long strawberry blond hair that reached his lower back. He held it back with a ponytail tied at the base of the neck. He also wore his school robes. "This is Mr. David Marksmen from Palmas School of Magic in Canada and he will be replacing Mr. Sam Young in Ravenclaw."

A welcoming cheer came from Ravenclaw.

The third student to walk in was another guy. He, however, was African and was just under 6 foot 11 inches. He, like everyone else, wore his school robes. "This young man is Mr. Daniel Butler from Keys Magic Boarding School in South Africa. He will be replacing Mr. Orlando Smith from Gryffindor."

A welcoming cheer came from Gryffindor.

Up until now none of the Slytherins had cared who the other people where but when Slytherin was the only house without it's new member everyone was paying attention at who came through the door next. Malfoy, who up to this point, hadn't even caught the other peoples names was wondering who it would be.

"Who do you think it will be?" he asked his one good friend Blaise who was sitting next to him.

"I don't know. Probably some prissy little girl who obeys the rules and turns out to be another Granger." He replied. Draco grunted with even the idea of it. The last thing he need was another Granger.

The doors opened and in came the last thing Draco had expected. He looked at her real close and, first off, saw that she wasn't wearing her school robes. No she was wearing faded denim jeans with a hole in the left knee, another hole just below the front pocket on the right side. The bottom of the jeans wear frayed from being two inches longer then her and getting walked on. Her shirt was a black sleeveless corset. She was just over 5 foot 6 inches. She had red hair that was the color of blood red with a hint of rust in pulled back in a braid. She walked close enough to Draco that he could see that her eyes were a very light, very beautiful green.

"This young lady," Dumbledore started to speak again, "is Miss. Kea Halland from St. Lily's School for Magically Gifted Young Adults in the United States of America. She will be replaying Miss. Clara Morase in Slytherin. Now since Miss. Morase was to be a prefect for Slytherin Miss. Halland will be taking her place. With that settled let the feast begin."

Like the rest of the classes Slytherin gave a welcoming cheer.

The new students took seats at their new house tables. Kea walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in-between Draco and Pansy. Soon her plate was full of food and she started eating quickly.

"Hungry are you?" Pansy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah long plane ride." Kea said swallowing the food she had in her mouth. "Do you have a problem with people eating or something?" She asked back wiping the smirk of Pansy's face.

"Don't worry about her she just hates new blood. I'm Blaise by the way." He said reaching his hand over Draco to shake her hand. She took his hand and smiled then tuned to Draco who sat there and straitened his back so he would sit up straighter.

"Who might you be mister high and mighty looking?" Kea questioned.

"This is Draco Malfoy Prince of the Slyhterins." Replied Blaise

"Hands off he's mine." Snapped Pansy.

"Pansy you can only hope that one day you may be the last girl on earth and even then I don't think he would touch you." said Blaise and to this Pansy only gave a pout.

Kea let out a small giggle at what was going on around her. _I came in at a very colorful time._ She thought to her self as she to out her ipod from her back pocket.

_What the hell is that?_ Draco asked himself as he watched the new girl put what looked to be thick threads into her ears then proceed to press on a small box that listed a lot of names on a small clear part in the upper half.

"What's that?" asked Blaise his mouth full of food.

"An ipod. It plays music. What to try?" she asked giving one of the threads to Draco. He put it up to his ear like he had seen her do earlier and heard a weird type of music that he had never heard before. It was fast and up beat but it didn't talk about magic like he was use to.

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)_

_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

"I've never heard of it." complained Pansy.

"Well it is a muggle invention." Kea replied.

"You live with muggles?"

"Yeah my parents are both muggles."

"Ewww you're poor mudblood filth."

SMACK.

Next thing Pansy knew she was on the floor with Kea's foot on her neck looking down on her with the rest of the school watching.

"Listen hear you lousy excuse for a witch. If I ever EVER hear you call me that name again I will personally see to it that you never make it to see the next sunrise."

Kea removed her foot and sat back down with Pansy left on the floor gasping for breath. When Pansy could stand up again she fled the Great Hall. _So much for starting out on a good foot with these people._ Kea thought as she finished her meal and continued listing to her music.

_Nice move_ Draco thought while looking at the girl who didn't seem to be afraid of what others had to think of her. She acted how she wanted. Draco liked that.


End file.
